


Those In Power

by iwant_todie



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Butcher Army, Dehumanisation, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Supportive Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), he was bad but now he is good ish, ranboo angst, schlatt is NEUTRAL, villain Tubbo, villain quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwant_todie/pseuds/iwant_todie
Summary: After the butcher army fails to capture and kill Technoblade, Ranboo and Fundy realise that all may not be what it seems in New L'Manburg.After all, if Tubbo and Quackity can just decide that Technoblade is a pig, then whats stopping them from deciding that Ranboo and Fundy aren't people as well.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 733





	Those In Power

“You don’t kill Technoblade with anything but an axe. He’s a pig, we are butchers.”

“We’re hunting a pig down that’s literally what we are doing.”

“Oh wait yeah, animals don’t even ride in ubers.”

_“When I look at the moon, I think ‘moon’.”_

“Ranboo, Fundy, you’re on decorations.”

**_“He’s a pig, we are butchers.”_ **

Ranboo shoots up, his heart racing. He can’t breath, he can’t _breath_. It hurts, he’s hurting whats going to happen? its bad here its bad its baditsbaditsbaditsbadtheyregoingtokillhimitsbaditsbaditsbad

“Ranboo!” Phil’s voice cuts through the night air, startling him out of the spiral his nightmare had set him down. “It’s alright mate, calm down.”

“You,” Ranboo hiccoughs, struggling to get the english out. “You’re going to get in trouble.”

“I made an exception.” Fundy says, and Ranboo’s head shoots up towards the older hybrid. “I couldn’t get you to stop, you were screeching in ender and thrashing around on your bed, what _happened?”_

“I-” Ranboo says something, and the pair wince. “Ah, that must be an ender phrase, um. Bad dream that was scary? Based in reality though, more of several bad memories.”

“A nightmare?” Phil suggests, but Ranboo shakes his head.

“Memories.” He insists.

“Want to talk about it?” Phil asks, but Ranboo shakes his head, not wanting to talk to Phil about it. He couldn’t - he _wouldn’t_ talk to Phil about it, not when Phil’s under house arrest because Ranboo couldn’t hide that _stupid_ compass when he found it. “Do you want to talk about it with someone?”

Ranboo hesitates for a second, before nodding. Fundy sighs, standing up, and Ranboo’s eyes widen in panic. Where is he going?

“I’ll be downstairs, in Tommy’s old house.” Fundy smiles sadly. “It’s alright, I understand that Phil’s a better-”

“No!” Ranboo gasps out, panic setting in. He can’t talk about this with Philza, the man wouldn’t understand. He’s human, he probably believes the same things that Quackity and Tubbo do. “Please don’t go. Wanna talk to _you.”_

“I’ll be in my house then.” Phil smiles, albeit sadly. “Don’t act like you can defend me to Quackity and Tubbo, Fundy. They don’t respect your decisions that strongly. Give me a shout if you need me.”

And with that, Phil disappears out of his front door, leaving the pair in the small house. Fundy awkwardly hovers around the room, smiling at Ranboo. He eventually sits on a chest, his tail resting nest to him. He’s calm, at least.

“Do Quackity and Tubbo hate us?” Ranboo’s voice is small, not wanting to cause any problems. He’s _scared_ , scared of the answer.

“What?” Fundy’s shocked, confusion written on his face.

“They act like hybrids are just the animal or the mob that we’re half, but we’re not and they were saying that Techno’s just a _pig_ and he’s not even a hostile mob hybrid so surely they hate me, and they treat you like you’re not smart and I just-”

“Ranboo, they don’t _hate_ us.” Fundy insists. “It was a bad dream, and Techno _deserves_ it.”

“WHAT SEPERATES HIM FROM US, FUNDY?” Ranboo yells, anger flashing in his eyes. “What makes him not even worth a trial for being a hybrid, but makes us people?”

“Ranboo, he’s _dangerous_.”

“So am I! Have your forgotten that I’m an _enderman_ hybrid?” Ranboo spits. “I’m more dangerous than him just based on biology, it’s why I don’t _fight.”_

“Go to sleep, Ranboo.” Fundy sighs, a tired expression on his face. Ranboo glares at the other hybrid angrily, hurt on his face. “You’re tired, yesterday was stressful for all of us. We’ll talk more when we plan the decorations tomorrow.”

Ranboo doesn’t have the energy to argue as Fundy tucks him into his bed, ruffling his hair slightly as Ranboo sinks into an uneasy rest. He can still smell the blood from Techno’s execution, even as he drifts into the dreamless void.


End file.
